Broken
by TheYoungTimpani
Summary: Tony and Ziva's car breaks down on the side of a dirt road in the middle of nowhere. Obviously, this is a great opportunity to bond, right? Tiva mostly just a friendship, romance if you squint Songfic based on a Jack Johnson song


**Disclaimer: **blah blah don't own it blah blah not even the song blah blah.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It is a songfic, but due to the fact that I was very sleepy when I wrote this, it doesn't strictly follow the song so please don't be critical in that aspect.

* * *

_With everything ahead of us  
We left everything behind_

"I hate you, you do know that, right?" Ziva growled through gritted teeth as she slammed the car door shut.

Tony grimaced and just leaned further under the hood to 'inspect' the engine. He had no idea what he was looking for, but it kept her from physically assaulting her.

"You just _had_ to take that shortcut, didn't you? You don't even know where we are!" she fumed, stomping around the car.

"Yes, I do know where we are," he replied smugly, rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

"Then where are we?" she snapped back.

"We are on earth. More specifically, we are on the North American continent. Even more specifically, we are in the United States of America. And even more specific than that, we are in the state of Maryland. See, I know just where we are," he shot back, sarcastically.

"You haven't known where we were since we turned off the main road," she replied.

"Well, Ziva, it wasn't like I knew the car was going to break down on the side of a dirt road, okay?!" he shouted, finally sick of her rant.

"Gibbs is going to kills us," she sighed, leaning against the side of the car.

_  
But nothing that we needed  
At least not at this time_

"I don't give a damn what Gibbs does, I just don't want to have to pay for a department car," Tony mumbled, reaching out to touch something near the engine. It didn't do anything.

"You should have known better than to take this car," she snorted.

"What are you talking about?!" he said, jerking his body up, "All the cars look exactly ali-" the back of his head slammed into the bottom of the hood and he fell to the ground with a groan.

"Tony!" she shouted, forgetting her frustration and jumping to her partner's side.

He was on his knees on the ground groaning. She looked at where he had struck his head.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "It is not bleeding, but there is quite a knot...It needs ice."

"We don't have any ice," he stated flatly.

"Really? Because I hadn't noticed that yet," she said sarcastically.

He shot her a puppy-dog look and she felt bad for her comment, "Sorry. I do have a bottle of water that might help," she stood up and got her bottle of semi-cold water out of the car and handed it to him. He held the bottle to the injury on the back of his head.

_  
And now the feeling that I'm feeling  
Well it's feeling like my life is finally mine  
With nothing to go back to we just continue to drive_

"Heh, if we can't get the car fixed; I've got half a mind to just keep on driving to nowhere," Tony smirked.

"Afraid to admit your mistakes, Tony?" she asked, returning his smirk.

"Naw, I just know that we'll get slapped into the stone age for being this late," he gave a smile.

Ziva chuckled a little.

_  
Cause Without you I was broken  
But I'd rather be broke down with you by my side_

He looked up at the sky. It was warm and sunny without a cloud in sight.

"At least its a nice day," he pointed out.

"You have a good point," she smiled back, "And it is rather pretty out here. Very serene."

"I could use some serenity every now and then," he nodded, wincing when his head moved.

"Don't do that," she warned, reaching over to help support his hand holding the water bottle.

He smirked, "A little overprotective arncha, David?"

"I would rather you not pass out...I like the company," she replied.

_  
I said Without you I was broken  
But I'd rather be broke down with you by my side  
_

"Yeah, just be happy its my company," Tony smiled, "If I had been ten milliseconds slower on taking the keys, you'd be stuck out her with Probie right now."

"No, he would have had a panic attack and passed out by now," she corrected.

"Good point," he nodded again, this time not enough to bother his wound.

"So how are you going to explain that to Gibbs?" Ziva asked, motioning toward the knot on his head.

"I'll tell him that I drove too slow and you beaned me," Tony joked.

She rolled her eyes, "Really?"

"I guess I'll tell him the truth."

"You'll never live this down."

"I'm glad you aren't McGee," Tony laughed.

_I didn't know what I was looking for  
So I didn't know what I'd find_

"Oh?" she asked, giving him a strange look.

"Yeah," he replied, suddenly quiet.

"Why is that?"

"McGee can be so annoying sometimes."

"I think that McGee is a very charming and polite person," she replied.

"Buuuut, McGee is also not the world's hottest super-ninja or the object of my most amazing fantasies- Wait! Did I just say that?!" Tony jerked his head up and winced again.

"Um, yes...you...yeah," Ziva was speechless.

"We'll chalk that one up to the head injury," Tony grinned.

"Are you sure about that, DiNozzo?" she smirked.

"Well, its not that I don't mean it; its that I didn't mean to say it...not right now."

_  
I didn't know what I was missing  
I guess you've been just a little too kind_

"So when were you planning on telling me?" she interrogated.

"One day...I hoped," he said, leaning against the car.

"Well, that cat is out of the sack," she replied, following suit.

"Bag, Ziva. The cat is out of the _bag_," he smiled.

"Is there really a difference?"

"In the world of idioms there is."

She threw her head back and groaned, "And then Americans wonder why immigrants do not want to learn English!"

"And I'm sure Hebrew is so much better," he smirked.

"It is!"

"If you've been speaking it your whole life! Its the same way with English!" he pointed out.

She just rolled her eyes; she loved making him argue.

_  
And if I find just what I need  
I'll put a little peace in my mind_

Arguing with Tony was like a default to her. It was a method of relaxation. With anyone else, arguments were frustrating and a wast of time; with Tony, they were like games. They helped to pass the time and gave them chances to really understand one another.

She had never been around a person that argued like Tony did. It was like he did not even believe in what he was arguing for sometime, he was just arguing for the sake of arguing; she loved it. That way they could argue for hours and there would be no ill feelings when it was done.

_  
Maybe you've been looking too  
Or maybe you don't even need to try  
_

As stressed as she had been when the car broke down, she was beginning to relax sitting with Tony on the side of the road.

He gave off an air of calmness. Even when the world around him was going to hell in a handbasket, Tony seemed cool and in control; it was a skill he had learned from his action movies, no doubt.

When they broke down, she had been ready to kill him; now, she didn't know if she wanted the car to be fixed. She enjoyed just getting to spend time with Tony without any distractions.

_Cause Without you I was broken  
But I'd rather be broke down with you by my side_

"This isn't too bad," Ziva spoke up after a while.

"Naw, its kinda nice," he replied.

"How long do you think it'll be until someone comes by?" she asked.

"A few hours...if we're lucky," he answered.

"As long as we eventually get home."

"Don't want to stay out here with me, Zee-vah?" he teased.

"I'm glad I'm out here with you, Tony," she smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're keeping a level head, for once; its really nice."

_  
I said Without you I was broken  
But I'd rather be broke down with you by my side  
_

"I have my moments," he joked.

"Our cell phones have no signal?" she asked.

"None since the highway," he replied.

"Do you think we will be here overnight?" she asked.

"Afraid of the dark, scary forest, ninja?" he teased.

"No, but I know that you are."  
"I ain't scared uh no forest!" Tony insisted, with a fake Southern accent, "I know that you'll protect me, won't you, Sweetcheeks?"

She shook her head, "From coyotes, maybe; but if a bear or mountain lion comes out here, you're on your own, Hairy Butt."

"Some killer you are," he scoffed, "And besides, there aren't any bears or mountain lions in Maryland....There are, however, cougars and bobcats...and lynx."

"Wow, so when the sun goes down, we are screwed," she commented.

"Yeah, pretty much," he laughed, "We'll be fine. McGee would have wet himself when he heard that."

She smiled and, without realizing it, leaned up against him.

He noticed, but didn't mention it, instead he just smiled back and said, "I'm glad I'm stuck here with you."

_With everything in the past  
Fading faster and faster until it was gone  
Found out I was losing so much more than I knew all along_

Everyday brought so much stress. They were always going, doing, working, thinking, trying. It was nice to just sit back and exist for a moment. There wasn't any way that they could go, anything they could do, no work, nothing to think, nothing to try. Just revel in the calm and the unquestioned serenity of the other's presence.

"It would be really nice to do this more often," Tony commented.

"Sit in the calm and quiet?" she asked.

"With someone who doesn't question the calm and quiet," he elaborated.

"I don't need to question it," she replied, "It is mutually enjoyed. Work is too stressful. This feels nice."

He smirked, "You're turning into a nature freak on me here, Zee."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't reply. Instead, she leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and breathed in the mixture of her scent and the clean, fresh air.

_  
But everything I've been working for  
Only worth nickels and dimes  
But if I had a minute for every hour that I've wasted  
I'd be rich in time, I'd be doing fine  
_

For a brief moment of insanity, Tony thought that he would give up his job to just sit out here in the countryside for the rest of his life. Then it occurred to him what the real thing he had now that he always wanted was. He tightened his arm around Ziva and she smiled.

The feel of Tony's arm around her gave her a feeling that was all too rare. She had lived her life in fear, not knowing if she would live through the next day. Tony held her and she felt like her life had stability. Like she could never die in his arms. She never wanted out.

_Cause Without you I was broken  
But I'd rather be broke down with you by my side_

They both realized that they had let too much escape them in their chaotic lives. It was strange that the same revelation took place in two separate, silent, people at the exact same time; perhaps that is one advantage of being soulmates. They turned to share a look and without words, they both realized that this was how they wanted to live out the rest of their lives.

Not on the side of some dirt road in Maryland, but with each other. Never alone.

_  
I said Without you I was broken  
But I'd rather be broke down with you by my side_

A truck rumbled down the dirt road and pulled to a stop in front of their car. An older man with a dirty face and a even dirtier John Deere cap on his head asked them if they needed a ride. They agreed and the man volunteered to drive them to the nearest gas station. Once they got there, they called Gibbs who promised to come get them on his way back to DC.

They went into the gas station's cafe and slid into a booth in the back corner.

Tony reached across the table and took her hand and gave a smile, "I don't know if I told you this, but I'm really glad it was you I got stuck with."

"No offense to McGee, he is an excellent friend; but I am so happy that I was stuck with you," she said, returning his smile.

"You're gonna be stuck with me forever, Dah-veed," he smirked, "We're partners."

"We always will be," she replied, mirroring his smirk.

* * *

**A.N.: **The song is _Broken _by Jack Johnson (from the _Curious George _soundtrack)

I've not really had time for sequitur (if that's the wrong word, blame Homestar Runner) thought, so still no work on my main fic...to be honest...I'd like to just abandon _Roles Reversed._ *sigh*

I've been so focused on Habitat for Humanity stuff for our FBLA presentation; and the AP tests that I am so happy that everyone else it dreading, too; and solo and ensemble...I got a 2 on my snare solo, in case you were wondering. (that's the second best score) I'm just happy that after Monday, things will start to slow down. So here's to hoping that everyone reading has a great day! Please review.


End file.
